fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
String-String Fruit
The String-String Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate strings, making the user a String Human. It was last eaten by Donquixote Doflamingo. Information *'Type': Paramecia *'Users': Donquixote Doflamingo Etymology *''Ito'' (糸?) means "string" in Japanese. Appearance The String-String Fruit is a gourd-shaped, pale lilac-colored fruit with the swirl pattern typical of Devil Fruits embedded all over it and a curly, fuchsia stem on its top. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is bestowed with the power to generate and control white, wafer-thin, razor sharp strings attachable to seemingly any surface (even non-solid targets such as clouds) from seemingly any part of the own body (even the innards), though mostly seen protruding from the palms and fingertips, for many diverse purposes, such as manipulating people's movements in a way reminiscent of how puppeteers control puppets by connecting the strings to their spines, swiping the strings to slice through things like body parts and weapons similar to piano wire or monomolecular wire, attaching them to clouds for aerial transportation, and creating masses of bundled-up, compressed strings for various constructs such as ropes usable as whips, bullets, clones, a humongous cage-like force field or a massive spider web defense. Generally, it is unknown if there is a limit to the length and quantity of the strings producible. He can also shoot his strings as bullets, although it is similarly unknown if the bullets, can vary in shape, size, power, strength and whether or not they can be imbued with Haki. Usage Doflamingo usually bends his fingers to move his strings as he pleases for manipulating people like puppets, having even shown himself capable of using Parasite to control many dozen people at the same time without visible effort, or slicing his targets. Doflamingo mainly used this motor-skill manipulation power to force comrades among enemies or civilians to fight and even kill each other while himself sitting at the sidelines and watching to his amusement. When faced with multiple opponents, he may use his string clones in addition to his puppets, using both against a single opponent to create a 2-vs.-1 situation or make them fight alongside him for combo potential. Offensive Techniques *'Parasite' (Parasite String): Doflamingo attaches his strings onto his targets' spine at the base of the neck and manipulates their movements like marionettes; usually, only single strings seem to attach to them, at least when more than one is targeted. The controlled can still control their head, but everything below the neck is manipulated by Doflamingo, as seen when the controlled are still able to talk and make their own facial expressions, which contradicts their forced actions. Although Doflamingo is commonly seen moving his fingers in a similar manner to how a marionettist manipulates a marionette while controlling people (it visually mimics the marionette cross with a few alterations (both middle and pinky fingers are extended while the index and the ring finger are curved back at the upper digits while the thumb sticks out)), it does not seem to be necessary, due to the fact that he can control many individuals at the same time (which also makes it seem that Doflamingo does not have to concentrate on the control(s) at all). Awakened Techniques * Other Techniques * Trivia * Category:Paramecia